


死宅能拥有爱情吗

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC, 网恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 网恋那些事。甜甜的爱情什么时候轮到我啊知乎体，莫第一视角。
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	死宅能拥有爱情吗

*莫第一视角

首先说声谢邀，我虽然宅但我不死好吧~233。

既然你邀请我了我就勉强回答一下这个提问吧。

额，怎么说呢，我是贵州人，却选择了离家很远的苏州上大学，不为别的就为了当时自己年少中二燃烧的动漫之心。喜欢二次元的人，哪个不宅呢，我也不例外。周末室友们都出去吃啊玩啊什么的，我就懒的去。当然吃还是不错的，玩就算了，我要在寝室看还没有追完的番，所以自己社交圈  
非常有小，室友都有对象了，我的纸片人偶像只有我了。(*๓´╰╯`๓)♡

你看这样的日子多么的充实舒适安逸，直到有一天某人闯进了我平静的生活。

我和她是在网上认识的，俗称网恋。就通过那个大型著名txl交友软件，哎呀不是挤眼那个，具体什么软件我就不多说了，反正都是姬。

有天我正在软件上闲逛，突然收到一条私信说什么你真可爱？？？现在网上的人也太肤浅了吧，单纯的看你个头像就夸你可爱夸你漂亮然后勾搭你。

我坐在椅子上眯着眼看这到底是谁给我发的消息，一个名为🐺的人，妈呀，我再看看我名字 🐰不知道的人还以为我俩情侣名儿呢。我再点开她头像是个色调很暗带个口罩😷捂的很严实的人。我感觉长得是个很帅气的女生，还可以吧起码顺眼。人嘛都是视觉动物看到好看的东西就没有那么强的戒备心了。

但我依旧不为所动，我直接回复她“干嘛？”。她也马上回复了我“兔宝宝，能加你个微信嘛？”

？？！

宝宝个毛线！谁是你的兔宝宝，加个毛线微信！然而我给她了......

就…就…我也不知道当初为什么会给她。哈哈哈哈。

后来才知道那时的她和朋友大冒险输掉了，随机选择一个人要微信，她也没怎么谈过恋爱，所以一开撩就特别油腻。她觉得女生应该都吃这套（微笑）现在我纳闷的是当初我为什么会落入那么明显的一个套路中。哎。

既然加了微信就在微信上聊呗，她上来就标准查户口。你叫啥？你多大？你哪里人？你单身吗？我没理她，就这样晾了她几天。然后有次我正在玩游戏呢我姬友下线了没啥意思。不知怎么回事就发微信问她 “你玩游戏吗？”，没想到她秒回“玩”

只要你能玩游戏我们就是好朋友！

于是我迫不及待的问她“你玩什么游戏？”

没想到她回了我“连连看…”

我看着她的回复盯着手机屏幕满脸黑线，摇了摇头后继续问到“那你玩吃鸡游戏吗？”

‘我知道，我玩过但我不太会…’她诚实的回答让我充满了自信，毕竟我星耀的段位不是吹的。

“来吧，一起玩姐带你！”

如果上天给我重新来过的机会我一定不会再带她玩游戏了！

进入游戏后我们就进行了语音聊天。看边玩游戏边互相了解一举两得。

刚打开麦克风就听到对方一个干净利落中气十足（这什么形容词）的嗓音跟我说“嗨，兔子你好，我是狼崽戴萌。戴帽子的戴，草木发芽的萌。”

声音好好听还蛮有磁性呢。

“你好，我叫莫寒，四季如春的莫寒。”

我点开看她资料差点没吐血，青铜段位......哎，看亚子是真的不太会玩啊，只能硬着头皮带了。  
没想到她真的没有什么游戏天赋，永远看不见敌人，在游戏中走个地图都迷路，现实中是不是也是个路痴啊（是！）。所以总是死总是死，气的我骂她笨蛋！

让她跟着我跳伞是怕她落地成盒什么的，还能近距离的保护她，就乖乖跟着我就好了嘛，她也很听话知道自己杀人技术不太行，就在游戏中一直辅助着我，捡到98K三级头三级甲啥的第一时间就给我。

还有每次我要是先被击倒她总是第一时间冒着枪林弹雨来救我，然后把药全给了我，我承认这个行为是有那么一点小暖心小感动，但是大多数还是在救的过程中就被敌人杀死了，真是笨蛋。然后我跟她说我死了保护好自己不行吗。结果她说我死了她也就不想玩了。EMM好吧。

我记得有次游戏印象比较深刻的是，双排的时候缩圈了，我们正在圈外就往圈内跑，结果宿舍突然停电停网了，哎呀我去急得我啊，幸好一会儿又恢复了正常，而我却觉得很漫长，当我再次上游戏以为觉得要凉了的时候却看到她开着小轿车把我顶到引擎盖上小心翼翼的往安全区开，怕开太快我就掉下去了， 我不知道她是怎么把掉线的我撞上车的。想想挺有趣的，大脑袋瓜子还挺灵活。

就这样我们断断续续玩游戏的时间有两个多月。在微信上也天南海北的瞎聊着，有事没事唠两句。那个时候室友们以为我谈恋爱了，天天跟她聊天，其实那个时候只是觉得只是个聊的来的网友而已，后来却发现自己早已不知不觉的掉入她的温柔陷阱中无法自拔。ರ_ರ ...

深入了解了彼此后，发现两人喜欢的东西相似点还蛮多的。知道了她是上海人比我小一岁而且在上海上大学，上海和苏州离得还蛮近的。

有次她突然问我你学校地址是多少，要给我寄过去一个东西。说实话我还是蛮期待的，但我当时肯定不是这么说的。之后我就收了一件美国队长联名T恤衫。很开心但我依旧克制住了自己内心的喜悦，因为不知道是谁教我的收到喜欢的暧昧的人的礼物不要表现的那么明显。

毛线！就是因为我表现的太冷淡她觉得我不喜欢她送的礼物而感到难过失落，心里脆弱了一整天。我都能想到她170的高个子俊美的脸上撇着小嘴眼中含泪的样子，就是我故意盐她造成的，我的错我的错对不起她。我也哄了她一天，那一天对她言听计从做个甜甜的我才把她哄好了。

呐人家都送东西过来了，当然要礼尚往来了啊。她喜欢钢铁侠，美少女，等这些乱七八糟的东西，就按这范围送肯定不会踩雷的。然后我们就突然变成了互送礼物的好友。这个时候的关系就比玩游戏聊天时更为亲密了。

有次她跟我说为什么不把我自己送过去。当时我们尽管都有那么点好感那么点暧昧，但是还没有确定恋爱关系呢，所以我看到这里抽着嘴角翻了个白眼。我回她那你怎么不自己过来呢。没想到她立马回我说她已经在我学校大门口了！要我下去接她。

我天！当时我脑子差点反应不过来了，来的太突然了吧，我还穿着睡衣在宿舍呢。她说的一本正经的样子让我产生了怀疑，我眯了眯眼觉得她能来的概率很小，于是我逼问她到底来了没有？她还是说她来了，我依旧不死心的问，点开了视频聊天想看她究竟在哪里？妈蛋，就听到她在手机里哈哈大笑的声音，觉得逗我玩很开心。

哼兔子惹急了也会咬人的，我让她滚的越远越好，好几天没搭理她。为什么她要给予我希望又赋予我失望。突然给我一个大的惊喜不更好吗？

之后她的表白来的很突然，某天夜里我刚回宿舍，就感觉手机在震动，拿出来一看她打来的视频电话。我接听后她说：“我喜欢你，你要不要做我女朋友？”

我：？？？

看她一脸红润的样子，这是醉酒了大冒险又输了，正巧又挑到我了？

我说你喝醉了吧。

她极力否认，她说她今天选的是真心话，当着众多好友的面对我表白。我那一刻是很尴尬的，因为我觉得表白不需要这么刻意，两个人私下说就足够了。

所以这次我拒绝了她。

结果第二天她居然逃课真的来找我了！那天上午我正在教室上课呢，就看她给我发信息说她来我学校了。我说你这一样的套路我还会信吗？然后就给我发了张在门口的自拍。我嘴巴惊讶的像只尖叫鸡。那节课讲的什么我压根不记得了，只觉得过的好漫长，又觉得过的好快。快到我还没有想好怎么去面对她突然的到来，要对她说些什么。

我真的想好要当她女朋友吗？我想着想着脸色就红了起来，坐立不安手足无措。室友以为我发烧了，下课后还搀扶着我往宿舍走。半路上我终于忍不住了对室友们说她来了，我要去见她了。留下室友们在风中凌乱......

我奔跑着向校门口跑去。心脏也随着脚步通通通的跳跃着。远远就看到门口处有个戴着帽子，穿着黑色褂子里面套个白色衬衣下身黑色裤子这种简单搭配却一点也不简单熟悉的她。

她也努力的向里面张望着，然后我跑的越来越近，她的身影也越来越近。终于我们对视了，就像两块磁铁紧紧的吸引住了彼此，初次见面我们都有点害羞〃∀〃。她真人真是精致漂亮比手机里好看多了，分辨率挡住了她的美颜。她修长的手指捂住了她的脸明显能看到她露在外的耳朵早已红了耳尖。（事后对比居然我的手指比她的还长一点哈哈）

此地不是谈biao事bai的好场地，于是我们找了附近的咖啡店坐下来认真的谈了这个问题。

她跟我反思觉得当时没有考虑到我的感受，只是觉得那个方式很浪漫，它适合绝大多数人，却不适合我。我很欣慰她能这么想。我们聊了很多，那些手机中平面的话语都有了立体的形象，不再是冷冰冰的文字了，而是带有温度感情的语言。

她真的很幽默，还没说多少话我就被逗的哈哈大笑。等我看着时间流逝的越来越快时，外面的天也愈来愈暗了。

“我真的喜欢你，所以你答应做我女朋友了吗？”

本来聊的好好的，被她突然这么一表白，我的大脑瞬间一片空白。看着她真诚炙热的眼神我努力让自己淡定下来问她：“我要当你女朋友了我有什么好处啊。你要养我这只兔子我可是吃的很多的。”  
然后她对我说，在恋爱中绝对不会跟我吵架，我说的都是对的。我是她第一尊敬的人。等等。

我是听的心花怒放，哎我也没谈过恋爱哪里经得住这种糖衣炮弹啊，就被她这样的甜言蜜语给哄的答应了。她瞬间改口叫老婆。至此以后我也是有对象的人了哈哈哈哈。

她明天还有课呢，那晚我依依不舍的送她到车站，我靠在她怀里久久不愿意松开，那时我意识到我也是真的喜欢上她了，不想让她走，对她产生了依赖感。好希望这个学期能快点结束我们就能经常见面了。当车站响起她的车次到来时，她抱着我亲亲吻上了我的额头，那种感觉真是奇妙。

她转身的时候我还下意识的拽住了她的衬衣一角，她又扭过来头对我笑着，眼神里的瞳孔在闪动，突然一个大步向前捧起我的脸亲上了我嘴唇。那一刻真的我整个人都呆住了，我的初吻啊。那些匆匆忙忙来来回回攒动的人流好似就在瞬间已经消失不见，整个硕大空旷的车站就只有我们两个人甜蜜的亲吻着。

只有我们。

之后在每个周末的日子我们感情升温的很快，她还送了我一个女性福音“小怪兽”。说什么见不到她的日子里就以此代她。我服了这么羞耻的东西让我在学校宿舍里怎么用？还得把这玩意儿藏的好好的，怕被室友看见。她到好她累了就让我用小怪兽自己坏笑着拿着手机屏幕划拉个不停，让我叫个不停。咳咳扯远了。

现在我们的感情已经趋于了稳定，不会再像当初那样患得患失了。尽管还都在上学中但是也要为两个人的未来去努力奋斗啊。谁不想自己的爱情能有个好结果呢对吧。

所以这么答案当然是能啦！不管什么宅不宅的，世界那么大，没有碰到钟意的人不要着急，答主也祝你们好运呢~ヾ(^▽^*)))

—————————————————————

哇！时隔半个月再次看到这个回答居然收到了这么多的关注，谢谢大家的喜爱和祝福，我会和我家那位好好走下去的~💓

END


End file.
